Welcome To New Mexico
by AnAirplaneLostBeyondTheSky
Summary: Eight year old Evelyn Bolton had never stayed at one school for more than one year, with her father an NBA superstar. That is, until she moves to New Mexico, when her father is traded to the Spurs. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Eight-year-old Evelyn Bolton wandered in to their home gym/ basketball court to find her father, Troy Bolton lifting weights, shirtless **(A/ N: Don't even try to deny it; you love that image!)**

"Daddy, I don't want to move again!" Evelyn told her father softly.

"I know, sweetie," Troy replied, as he grunted and put the weight back down on its holder thing- y.

"But it's not my choice," Troy tried to explain.

"I know," Evelyn hung her head down low.

"Hey, come here," Troy, who was sitting down on the bench, patted his knee.

Evelyn sat on her Father's knee.

"I love you," Troy kissed the top of his daughter's head. "And I know that you don't want to move for the third time, but I promise that I'm not going to keep playing in the NBA for more than a few more years. And if we have to move again, I'll let you stay with your grandparents in Albuquerque, okay?"

"Okay," Evelyn agreed, before changing the subject. "Eeeew! You stink, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Troy laughed.

"You get stinky, too, when you play baseball and basketball!" Troy defended himself, pretending to be hurt.

"It's different," Evelyn explained.

"Really now?" Troy grinned, as he picked up Evelyn and swung her around, and started to tickle her.

Evelyn giggled.

"Ev, it's time for your orthodontist appointment!" Gabriella called over the intercom.

Troy leaned over, pressed the button on the wall, and called back to his wife, "She's on her way!"

Evelyn looked at her Father, and seeing the serious expression on his face, sighed.

"It's another reason for them to make fun of me, Daddy!" Evelyn cried. "I don't see why we can't just stay in LA!"

Gabriella, Troy, and Evelyn owned a mansion in LA, but they stayed at houses near where Troy's teams played. So, LA, was like their home- base.

"Remember what a Uncle Zeke said, though?" Troy asked, referring to Zeke, who although was not related to the Boltons, was so close, that he had the position of honorary uncle, and his wife, Sharpay, an honorary aunt.

"Yes. Uncle Zeke said he would make me and let me eat anything soft that I wanted..." Evelyn gave in.

**A/ N: Well, that's all I've got for now, cause I have to go to soccer. Review? Please?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "HSM"; sad, I know. But I cope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/ N: Thanks for those great reviews! Please keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it now. Most likely never will.**

With Gabriella gone, it left Troy alone to focus on what he wanted to do for their anniversary. At hotel room after prom, even studious Gabriella and golden boy Troy couldn't escape what happened when they fell victim of the stereotypical prom. Six weeks later, Gabriella announced "The News", and in late August, they were married. It was what they both wanted; it was just not in the exact order.

Since Zeke had offered to cook and everything for Evelyn once she got her braces on, and him and Sharpay offered to watch Evelyn, because it was Troy and Gabriella's anniversary.

There would be no chefs, butlers, children, or anyone else but him and Gabriella tonight. No sir. This was their night, and Troy wanted to make it special.

That's when Gabriella came through the door, with Evelyn trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Hey, it's my two favorite ladies," Troy swooped over to Gabriella and Evelyn smoothly, wrapping his right arm around Gabriela, and then swooping down to catch Evelyn in his left arm.

He kissed Gabriella sweetly and softly on the cheek, and even now, Gabriella couldn't help but blush and smile.

He then kissed Evelyn on the top of her head, her dark, soft curls, and slightly bed- head- y from lying down unconscious for a few hours.

"How did it go?" Troy asked.

He didn't get a response.

"Can I see them?" Troy asked his usually very bright and lively daughter, who was fairly mopey today.

Evelyn offered Troy a very unenthusiastic grin, showing her new braces on her top and bottom teeth, with pink rubber bands.

"Okay then," Troy said, turning towards Gabriella. "Sharpay and Zeke are watching Evelyn, and we are doing dinner," Troy told his wife.

"Dinner?" Gabriella asked in a very Lois Lane type fashion, glancing up at Troy.

"Yup!" Troy grinned.

"And what might this 'dinner' be?" Gabriella question.

"You'll have to wait and see, Mrs. Bolton," Troy said, with a fake British accept.

"If that's the way you want it, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella played along, using a fake British accent, as well. Her accent, considerably more believable than his: not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

Evelyn tugged on her mother's jacket sleeve.

Gabriella turned towards Evelyn.

"And when are Shar and Zeke getting here?" Gabriella asked Troy.

Troy glanced at his fancy watch.

"They should be here, just about..."

And as if one cue, the doorbell rang.

Troy walked to the door. "I told Marie and Nicolas that they could take the rest of the day off," Troy told the two, as he opened the door.

"Gabi! Troy!" Sharpay squealed.

"Hey Shar! Zeke!" Gabriella responded, equally as delighted.

"Hey Evy," Sharpay smiled. "You, Uncle Zeke, and I are going to have a great night. You ready?" she asked.

Evelyn's eyes widened, she smiled, and nodded with head. She loved her Aunt Sharpay and Uncle Zeke. And they were a lot more fun to hang with than her parents; or maybe they just had more time in general.

"Why don't you go get your things, okay?" Sharpay suggested, as Evelyn ran off to her room.

"Thanks Shar, I owe you one," Gabriella thanked Sharpay.

"No problem. You know how much Zeke and I love Evy. And besides, you two deserve a night alone," Sharpay winked.

Gabriella blushed. "Sharpay!" she exclaimed.

Sharpay laughed.

"I think," Zeke joined the conversation, "What she means is, have fun! You two are twenty- six, and still young. Have some fun!"

Gabriella and Troy nodded and laughed, as Evelyn came down the stairs with her small JanSport multi- colored duffle bag, that she used for short trips to her grandparents, Troy's games, or whatever else it found a use for.

"I'm ready," Evelyn said barely above a whisper.

"Oh, and here's the kids Tylenol," Gabriella handed Sharpay the bottle of Tylenol. "Every four to six hours, for however long needed, the orthodontist said."

Gabriella and Troy kissed their daughter goodbye.

"Bye guys!" Troy called.

"Bye!" Gabriella called to.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Sharpay called, as Zeke put Evelyn's bad in the trunk, and the three got into the car, and drove away.

Gabriella closed the large oak door.

"So, Mr. Bolton, what did you have in mind for us tonight?" Gabriella asked her husband.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you, Mrs. Bolton," Troy grinned secretly.

"I suppose," Gabriella giggled, as she headed up the giant spiral staircase.

_Now for part one of 'The Plan'_ Troy thought to himself.


End file.
